wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Cat Blackadder
Cat Blackadder is a character from the original War of the Ancient Races. She contributed a total of 91 posts with a +3 karma before becoming inactive. Her original character bio is as follows: : Hmm... Well here it is- if anybody has any suggestions, please do : : Full Name: Cathrine Blackadder Race: Vampire Age: 403 (Sired at the Age of 21 and 3 months) Gender: Female NickName: Cat Appearence: Cat is not particularly tall and not particulary short. Her posture always shows some sign of nobility, taken on from the courts were she grew up. Her hair is a cascade of inky black and falls in loose locks down her back. Her eyes seem always to stare out of her face, that was pale even in life and now holds the colour and texture of porcelein; as hard as marble and as cold as stone. The emerald orbs rapture many a mortal man and became her main weapon in her hunting as they draw humans in humans like moths to a flame. Her lips as blood red compared to her skin and murmer most her words softly, and frame her red lips as her thick, dark lashes do her eyes. Clothing: Her most common attire is a simple white shirt and dark trousers accented by a thick belt , though through the ages, she has tried to keep up with the times; trading the 17th centry shirt for a more modern, and less frilly version. History: Cat was born in the same year of the death of her Queen, 1603 in London, and since her father was a wealthy man of high standing, she was brought up wearing rich silks and learing to read. Born in London, grew up in Hampfordshire and Hattersfield. Her father took to drinking after the murder of his wife, and never really understood that he had two twin daughters, and not a son. (Her sister ran away to live with her husband at an early age, whereas her sister Cat- as she is commonly known- stayed, and was treated as a squire by her father and so learnt swordsmanship, and archery. Her father Alexos, suddenly disappeared, and was presomed dead by the realm, though his daughter never gave up hope of finding him. Having followed her fathers examples of chivilary, aggresion and loyalty, along side withtolerance, friendliness and a hunger and passion for knowlage and men. Upon not finding her father, she left the road of the knight that her father had bestowed on her, and spent time honeing her skills into perfection. It had been a cold night when she had been sired, and the stars had been swallowed up by the jaws of darkness. She had been out riding, when her horse had reared, and despite her best efforts, thrown her off and bolted. There had been a figure in the night, its voice seductivly sweet and smooth, and she had answered, thinking she was hearing an angel, and blessed its soul. And so it passed, that Caterina Blackadder was born to darkness, and cursed the day of her birth. When she drank, she drank to forget the pain that immortality brought her and when she slept through the sunlight, her dreams where paralysing nightmares. It took some time for her to agjust to the fact that she would not die; that all she knew and loved would. But she did, and after time, became more like the woman she had been than the creature she had become. Other: Sired a young man named Alessandro in Italy, approx 1776. She has posted int he following threads: : The Return : The Search Begins : Twilight : ' Van Helsing's house' : Lost Rays of a Setting Sun : Showdown in Colloseum : Need place to post : Bitter Sweet Blood : The hut of blood : A Lonely Rose : Essence of Darkness : Eyalan von Teyn says Aye! ''' : '''Hello!! : Visiting Home Unseen : Home From The Office... : The Church : Merciful Death... How I love my precious guilt : Ask to be a couple : Cat Blackadder : ' ' Category:Characters